


It's Alive

by Akimfu



Series: Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, M/M, Short One Shot, more comedic than anything, morgues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: It wasn't unusual for illegal activities to happen between the dark walls of the morgue Goodsir worked. His work colleagues needed the extra money and dead people were dead. Goodsir simply turned his back and ignored. It wasn't his job to know what others were doing with the bodies. He did autopsies, nothing more.But the short redhead didn't seem to care.





	It's Alive

It wasn't unusual for illegal activities to happen between the dark walls of the morgue Goodsir worked. Most of the criminals were anatomy students who wanted to study up close the human body. Some of them had more nefarious intentions. His work colleagues needed the extra money and dead people were dead. Goodsir simply turned his back and ignored. It wasn't his job to know what others were doing with the bodies. He did autopsies, nothing more.

But the short redhead didn't seem to care.

"I'm not looking for a random body, I'm looking for a particular body you might've seen. He died of consumption."

"How old was he?"

"Late twenties. Red hair, taller than both of us. Died yesterday, he had must arrive today."

Goodsir sighed. Best case scenario, the person he was looking for must had been a family member and he probably wanted to say the last goodbyes. The redhead's facial expression only showed general nervousness. Although handsome, he seemed more demon than human, and the wickedness of the coming down the morgue whiplashed with any good intentions Goodsir could come up to justify him and himself.

"Follow me."

* * *

The type of people who end up on that morgue wasn't wellborn one. Fugitives, thieves, prostitutes, washed up sailors, debted adventurers. The person who was in front of Goodsir was the same.

"How do they pay you?", asked the redhead, who, for the untrained eye, looked like the average university student, "How usually a body costs?", he asked with a casual pose and a right hand on the pocket of his jacket.

"I usually don't... For you, it's free."

The redhead looked surprised and then curious. He removed his hand from the jacket to land it on his hip.

"What if I want to be alone with him?"

"Him?"

"The body."

Now it was Goodsir's turn to be surprised. So he had nefarious intentions.

"Hmm, I guess... I'll leave you alone.", then he quickly turned around with intentions to leave the room and wanted to close the door, but the redhead stopped him.

"Leave it open."

Goodsir didn't hesitate and walked through the dim corridor, leaving the redhead alone with his personal business.

* * *

On that night, Goodsir was the only one working in the morgue, with the bodies of dead people and the demonic student to keep him busy; although he prefered the company of the unspoken corpses than of living redhead that he left free around the morgue. Noises of things falling and strange voices speaking stranger dialects could be heard and Goodsir tried his best to ignore it. He'll have to clean it up afterwards, wasn't he?

"Thank you so much, Mr Goodsir. My associate and I couldn't thank you enough for your generosity and patience. Mr Gibson knocked out some of your instruments, it was an accident, he's tremendously sorry. Farewell and good evening."

And then Goodsir fainted. Because he had just seen the demonic redhead, carrying a living Mr Gibson on his shoulders who was causally coughing as if he just had a simple cold and had not died of consumption.


End file.
